mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/Relationships/@comment-121.54.44.91-20150512104143/@comment-4891043-20150512105010
Just because the English translation stop, does not mean that other language translation had stop. HERE'S MY PROOF. Courtesy of yellowsnake Midnight is coming near, but Miyuki have not come back yet. But on the contrary, the bed room have already been prepared. The room is a single chamber room, but there is only one set of bedding. However, there are two pillows. I'm sorry that I've come back late And at the most unfortunate time, Miyuki came back. is-------! The door was wide open, by looking at the state of the room, just entering the room, they will naturally greet eyes. this is not my-- "Doing" was on the tip of his tongue, but Tatsuya failed to say it. this is....... this is not my doing. After I came back from my shower it is already in this state see........ O-Onii-sama is it? umm, can I still call you Onii-sama? Or do you want me to call you Tat, T....... call me like you always called me Onii-Sama........ our talk with auntie, is it over? of course........ It is now here, it was only a matter of course, Tatsuya originally wanted to answer, but he immediate noticed Miyuki's question had another meaning. it's over. That matter with Aunt tell me the reason, I understand so........ Onii-sama, about us not being brother and sisters false Tatsuya's answer is extremely simple. would Aunt tell such a lie? explanation will be hard to understand, but it seems to contribute to that reason that you and I are getting married Maya's explanation is indeed hard to understand, but Tatsuya understood many things. But whether or not this is good for Miyuki, Tatsuya cannot determine. we are obviously brother and sister.....isn't it? and DNA identification seems similar with Yotsuba's power, they can do anything....... born like that do not have to worry about the aspect of genetic factors do you say that? Looking into her eyes, Tatsuya decided to tell her. body does not have anything that would cause abnormal factor genes you have a modifier am, modifier......... are made out of father and mother's fertilized egg, based on collection of Yotsuba's science and magic, creating the "perfect modifier' overcoming shortcomings of the body, the highest masterpiece that the Yotsuba has ever created will never leave Onii-sama, I will not fall into the netherworld, right? She feared, this body will not have a stable life. If one day she suddenly stops breathing, then she cannot be with Tatsuya. aunt's tone, it seem that your resistance for continuous magic use is higher than mines I........still live with Onii-sama? on Aunt's words, you will live longer than me And so, heading that she and Onii-sama will live an equal amount of time, the fact that she was the regulator became irrelevant. is still my sibling......but I inherited the factor, so Onii-sama and I are completely different things Tatsuya's heart is like a thousand horses galloping through mud. Indeed Maya said, Miyuki's genetic factor is adjusted, transformation is more appropriate, on genetic distance, the aunt and nephew relationship between Tatsuya and Maya is still far. But Tatsuya did not show Miyuki any hints to that point. But Miyuki before and Maya still say the same thing. Blood relations, this is not just simply look at a similar genetic factor.......Tatsuya thought. Yotsuba's person, how many genetic research have been studied at the fourth lab. Although not as comprehensive, if we look at it at genetic factors, you and I are no different Tatsuya deliberately stress on the commonality between him and Miyuki. But, looking at the heat of Miyuki's re cheeks, this move have not worked. from now on, Onii-sama and I have a cousin relationship! least from the view of outsiders, I say probably I am still Onii-sama’s fiancée right! Miyuki said in a grateful voice. But her excitement, did not last long. Because she saw Tatsuya’s troubled expression. you are disgusted……….. do you mean? Tatsuya did not understand Miyuki’s sudden loss of reason, and voice that said the word, he did not understand. Onii-sama, I am your sister right? because that is fact Overall, Tatsuya will never compromise on this point. wanting to be brother’s bride, of course it is not normal……….. don’t tell me you Tatsuya for a moment thought he heard wrong. But his facial features have a superhuman level of sensitivity. Miyuki have no doubt said wanting to be her brother’s bride. This can only be interpreted as Miyuki and Tatsuya. In other words, Miyuki………… Right! I was not ordered by aunt! When I heard that I was Onii-sama’s fiancée, I felt really happy. feeling has not changed. Even if I know Onii-sama and I are related by blood, I want to be loved! I want to be your bride! Because I have already given up, so I cannot give up even more! Miyuki’s voice was very excited but not to the extent of difficult to hear. It can probably be too excited because of the reason, from time to time there are a few incomprehensible words. Just the phase I have already given up, so I cannot give up even more, this means that all this, I have given up, but when I know that I can get married to you I will not give up. Miyuki from the start is trouble by this, for Tatsuya this is out of the blue. Indeed, Miyuki often expressed feelings beyond sibling love. But Tatsuya always felt that in the end it was merely admiration. But, isn’t this his own thoughts. Facing the crying Miyuki, Tatsuya cannot help but ask. Onii-sama is very normal…..and have normal moral values…..so you will not have feeling for his own sister. To this very abnormal sister, you must feel very sick right…… Miyuki finally begin to sob. It is not loud and tearful, but those who hear it will be anxious, suppressing the inner sadness, barely bottled-up crying. Miyuki….. Tatsuya gets closer to Miyuki, moving his right hands towards her shoulders. Miyuki’s hand, also reached towards his hand. Tatsuya originally though his hand would be brushed off. To the fickle brother that was unware of his sister’s cries of pain, this is the natural response. However, Miyuki shift Tatsuya’s right hand with both hands, holding it in his chest. Hey….. Tatsuya wanted to stop her, wait a minute words failed to come out. Now his every senses, cannot do anything to abandon Miyuki, no, he cannot do it. I, I……. Cling hard to Tatsuya’s hand, Miyuki shouted hoarsely. From the bottom of her heart, she shouted. love……you. I love you. Onii-sama, I love you! Tatsuya was used to hearing respect you. love you was the first time he heard her say it. Just a word of difference, the weight of those words is heavy. To Tatsuya this is the first time has learned such feelings. fine even if I am despised as an abnormal sister. Because of my sick attraction towards you. But…..but, I beg you, I beg you, Onii-sama………. Miyuki lifts her tearful face. So sad, yet so beautiful face, never has Tatsuya seen so far. matter what………no matter what…….please let me stay by your side. Please do not abandon me. Please do not push me away Even when Miyuki’s crying her face is not distorted, but tears are coming from both sides. This, Tatsuya knows today. Tatsuya feel, the sadness from someone crying. Tatsuya’s right hand still holding Miyuki, move his left hand around Miyuki’s back. Onii..sa…ma will not abandon you. is……..Onii-sama, say it again………..say it again…. Holding Tatsuya’s hand, cradled in the arms of Tatsuya, face pressed against Tatsuya’s chest, Miyuki nervously asked hoping to hear it again, pleading nervously. I will not abandon you Ah… Miyuki issued an extremely emotional voice, her body was numb. Tatsuya offered his entire being to his sister, by giving her that answer. death us two apart. I'll be by your side that's probably not what you would expect in that sense am still like before, I still see you as my precious sister are my cute sister. Such a cute sister, how can I be disgusted. don’t think you are abnormal will not reject you, not abandon you Miyuki……..that is because, I am your brother. And you, are my sister At least for now, I can only think of you as my sister Miyuki motionless listening to his voice, tightly gripped Tatsuya’s arm and sat up. is enough Miyuki’s eyes kept the old tear, but did not make new tears. now, this is enough Miyuki’s arm gently bypass Tatsuya’s neck, protecting her. I will still call you “Onii-sama” Miyuki’s cheek rubbed against his face, whispering into his ears. did say “For now”, which is enough for me Miyuki’s strengthen her arms, hugging Tatsuya. will you allow me to look forward to it? Doesn’t need to be “now”, “one day” when you no longer see me as a sister but as “Miyuki” Tatsuya whispered into Miyuki’s ears. may be a little strange, but I will try Miyuki lets go of Tatsuya. really, Onii-sama Miyuki exposes her smiling face. And Tatsuya replies back with a smile. Between brother and sister, things finally returns to normal. it is late, we need to prepare for tomorrow, go to sleep you’re right, let me go get the bedding Tatsuya grabs Miyuki’s hand. Onii-sama? is no need. Aunt helped us arrange this. Today let’s sleep together Eh!? Miyuki’s voice trembled, even when she cried, her voice did not wavered as much. um, Onii-sama, your intentions are, don’t tell me you are mistaken Tatsuya face towards Miyuki, revealing a teasing smile. just sleeping together is…….ah Miyuki appease her chest, her reaction, look regrettable, but also very understanding.